gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Nash Forbes
Damon Forbes, '''a main character more known as '''Nash Forbes, is one of the main characters in Glee: Soul Talent. ''He is a student at William McKinley High School, and is active in New Directions and later the football team. He works at Collins' Family Car Shop. Nash is the captain of the New Directions along with Madison. Nash made his first debut in The Geek Inside of Us All. He fills the Puck/Griffin role. In the majority of the fourth season, Nash has a lot of drama dealing with Abley Summers and Ivy Harpp. '''Nash' is portrayed by Keegan Allen. Season 4 The Next Generation In the first episode, Nash has no speaking lines. When Madison, Luna, and Abley are talking in the cafeteria, Abley spots Nash. Abley and Nash's eyes meet, but are quickly disconected. The Geek Inside of Us All Nash auditions for the New Directions with Bad by Michael Jackson. When he walked through the choir room doors, everyone was surprised. Because of Mr. Schue's not turning anyone away, Nash got to preform his song wit backup from Taylor, Chris, and Bent O' Neil. This Means War Nash has two secret admirers, Abley and Piper, who do a voiceover about their crush, Nash. Nash is in a relationship with a girl named Ivy Harpp. After New Directions sings Glad You Came, Nash meets Cedric Dash, a mean, insulting member of Vocal Reaper. Nash shoves Cedric, and Holly and the Vocal Reapers leave. Takes Two to Fall In Love Nash and Abley are assigned duet partners. Nash is happy with this, saying that he felt something different when he first saw Abley. Nash and Abley then pratice their song, Half Of My Heart in the choir room, where Nash is playing the guitar. They take a break from the song and talk a bit. Abley tells Nash that she's surprised people like Nash would want to join the Glee club. Nash then goes on to tell Abley about his history and his parents. Before he knows whats going on, Abley leans in and kisses him. The kiss is fantastic, but also shortlived once Nash breaks it and runs away, very confused. They are both blissfully unaware that someone had caught the kiss on camera. Suspicion Memories Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Invitational Horrors Truth New, New, New Turn Up The Music The Beauty & The Tragedy I Play to Win I Got Nothing SαVƐ I Will Fight and Defend Party Hard Because They Do Personality Nash is the bad-boy of the group. He's the one you turn to if you need help for revenge. He's the guy who you'd expect to blow off school, but Nash is more than just this "Mr. Tough Guy", he's a real gentleman when it comes to relationships. He's sweet and caring and protective, but not over the line. Nash can be insecure and doesn't think he's that special. Nash is more mysterious. You can't read him and know what he's thinking, because Nash likes to push his feelings and thoughts back, which can lead to conflict. But on the other half, deep down, Nash has a heart of gold. He likes hanging out with people, though he'd never tell them that. Nash tries to do things for the best of things. He'll defend his friends. Though sometimes, Nash has those bad days and lets the anger control him, which is why Abley suggested Nash to join the McKinley Titans. History/Back Story Nash was born and raised in a wealthy community. His parents are rich and prejudice with cold hearts. Nash was practically raised by his nana because his parents were too busy hosting parties or working. He barely saw them. When Nash went to elementary school, he learned what was really happening to him. He barely knew his parents. He felt like they didn't want him. He learned the coldness in people's hearts. Nash didn't want to live like this. In middle school, Nash used to go down to abandoned tunnels and spray-paint the word Nash. One day while he was doing it, a couple of gang members caught him, and from then on, they called him Nash, and he's stuck with it. It was freshman year when Nash got his own house to escape the torture his parents put him under. Appearance Nash is tall, at 6'1". He is brooding and has brown hair and blue eyes. Nash likes to wear a lot of black clothing and leather. Relationships Ivy Harpp Click here for more information about Nivy Nash and Ivy started dating before The Next Generation, which is revealed in Suspicion when Ivy joins because she's suspicious of Nash's behavior. In Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around, Ivy learns of the kiss Nash and Abley shared in Takes Two to Fall In Love, and they break up. Abley Summers Click here for more information about Ablash Abley gets romantic feelings for Nash in This Means War along with Piper and is confused because she has a boyfriend, Toronto. In Takes Two to Fall In Love, Abley and Nash are paired up as partners to sing a duet. When they were practicing, Abley kissed Nash and someone took a picture of. In Memories when Abley is paired up with Andrews, Nash realizes that he's jealous. Abley uses this and flaunts her partnership in Nash's face. It's not until Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around when Ablash takes a turn for the worst. Cedric was the one who took the picture of Nash and Abley kissing, and shows them to Ivy and Toronto. Ivy breaks up with Nash and Toronto breaks up with Abley. In Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux, Nash has cut Abley away from her. In Invitational Horrors, Abley is worried from Nash's current cold shoulder, and goes to her friend, Savannah, who goes under cover. She comes back with the information of Piper kissing Nash. Songs Audition Song: *'Bad '''in ''The Geek Inside of Us All ''with the New Directions boys Solos Season Four *'I'm Yours by Jason Mraz ''in ''Truth *Nothing' by ''The Script ''in ''I Got Nothing *'Summertrain '''by ''Greyon Chance ''in ''Gay is OK Season Four-Point-Five Season Five Unknown *'New York' by Snow Patrol *'Never Say Never '''by ''The Fray Duets Season Four *'Half Of My Heart' in Takes Two to Fall In Love with Abley Summers *'Someone Like You' in Turn Up The Music ''with ''Madison Passo *'Tied Together With A Smile' in Gay is OK with Ivy Harpp Season Four-Point-Five Season Five Lead in a Song *'School's Out' in School's Out ''with ''New Directions *'Smile '''in ''School's Out with Bent, Chase, ''and ''River Trivia *Nash and Abley Summers were the roots of Glee: Soul Talent *The writer, Rylee, came up with Nash around 11 PM one night and drew a picture of him *Nash has the most duets with anyone *Has a motorcycle *Seems to soften up around Abley *Favorite color is red or black *Uses a Droid Razr *Has a little brother, Teddy *Drives a Jeep, like Jade but instead of silver, it's black *Named himself "Nash" after his signature from grafitti *Comes from a rich family, but is not spoiled to extreme *Nash can play the guitar, first seen in Takes Two to Fall In Love in Half Of My Heart, and Abley states he can play the drums Gallery NashDrawing2.png|Second drawing of Nash NashDrawing.png|First drawing of Nash Quotes Navigational Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Male characters